Intersections
by NalaH
Summary: Les rencontres qui ne voient jamais le jour sont sans doute les plus terribles et les plus merveilleuses d'entre toutes. LunaxDrago, OS.


Bonjour tout le monde!

Me voici avec un nouveau one-shot! Cela fait peut-être un an que je n'ai pas posté ici... Je suis en quelques sortes une "ancienne" de ff ! Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur les publications et suites de mes autres fics, voir mon profil :)

_**Titre :**_ Intersections.

**_Rating :_** K

**_Pairing :_** LunaxDrago, car décidemment, je ne me lasserais jamais de l'alchimie entre ces deux là!

**_Disclaimer:_** Les personnages, les lieux, l'univers de Poudlard et Harry Potter en général sont à J.K. Rowling, qui restera toujours mon auteur féminine favorite, de toute façon :)

**_Petit mot de l'auteur:_** Noël m'a sans doute monté à la tête: moi qui n'avais pas écrit de fanfics depuis des lustres (et qui n'avait pas l'intention d'en écrire non plus d'ailleurs), je me suis prise à imaginer un petit one-shot. En rapport direct avec la fête de Noël, ce fut un réel plaisir pour moi de l'écrire car il me tient assez à coeur... Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions je sais que de nos jours _beaucoup_ les jeunes filles (et même moins jeunes! ) (et plus improbablement les garçons) ne jurent que par le HarryxDrago, laissant de côtés les couples plus originaux (et si ce ne sont pas des yaoi, _n'en parlons même pas_!). Dommage, dommage.. Je regrette de voir publiées des fictions où les auteurs écrivent _parfois_ plus pour nourrir leurs fantasmes et leurs pulsions ("WAW, deux beaux gosses se touchent, OMG") que pour transmettre des émotions, des sensations, une philosophie, un état d'esprit, voire même une vision du monde :).

Ce one shot est différent de mes écrits habituels, et a sans doute un côté plus direct, instantané je dirais, que ceux qu'on rencontre d'ordinaire (peut-être l'utilisation du présent, ou l'implication du lecteur et narrateur?). Après l'avoir relu, je me suis rendu compte aussi du côté "mathématique", surtout au niveau du vocabulaire (enfin n'exagèrons rien "mathématique" est un bien grand mot, n'ayez pas peur!). Cela m'a plutôt amusé si on considère le fait que je suis cette année en Première S; on voit bien que les maths me montent au cerveau :D (je re-rassure les littéraires, rien de dramatique en vue!)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes et espère que vous avez tous été très gâtés! Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre, alors voici mon cadeau: bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Intersections**_

_"Deux droites parallèles se rencontrent à l'infini." Euclide_

* * *

_Luna, comme dans un songe, va déposer l'étoile argentée au sommet de son majestueux sapin. Elle sourit, se perd dans ses contemplations et dans sa rêverie sans cesse recommencée. Elle se laisse aller, s'imagine reine des astres. Elle commande le ciel, crée les constellations et ordonne le mouvement des planètes. Luna soupire, retombe à terre. _

_Son étoile d'argent scintillante est bien plus haut qu'elle, mais la tête levée et les prunelles emplies d'illusions, jamais elle ne la quittera des yeux._

_Noël est la fête que Luna a attendu avec impatience toute l'année. Drago a toujours souhaité qu'elle n'ait jamais lieu._

_Il est à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Contrairement à Luna, il ne supporte pas la punition qu'à infligé Dumbledore à certains élèves - dont ils font tous les deux partie. La prochaine fois, il fera ses devoirs plus consciencieusement, c'est certain. En attendant il se retrouve dans cette salle à décorer un de ces stupides sapins. Il aimerait les détruire, les piétiner, les brûler même. Il n'apprécie pas les fins d'années car contrairement à ce qu'il prétend parfois, passer le réveillon au manoir Malefoy n'a rien de festif. Il n'a pas envie de revoir sa famille; en vérité il a envie de ne revoir personne. _

_Avec agacement, il accroche une étoile d'or fade, froissée et presque déchirée, au sommet de son sapin. Une fois déposée, Drago passe aussitôt à autre chose. Il sait déjà qu'il ne posera plus jamais les yeux sur l'astre de papier._

* * *

Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus formidable au monde que les rencontres? Vous savez, quand deux âmes, belles ou laides, pures ou salies, intactes ou brisées, se rejoignent un beau jour en un point concourant, en une unique intersection. Quand deux personnes, avec leurs origines et leurs histoires se croisent sur un même chemin. Il existe plusieurs types de rencontres, toutes ne sont pas identiques, et chacune réserve à nos êtres des découvertes inespérées sur le monde qui nous entoure.

Tout d'abord, il y a les rencontres rapides. Elles ont lieu dans un couloir, dans une salle de classe, sur les trottoirs des villes ou dans les boulangeries des campagnes. Les regards se rencontrent sans jamais se toucher, les mains se serrent parfois. C'est peut-être la plus inutile des rencontres; celle qui n'apporte que peu à celui qui la vit. A l'inverse, la rencontre profonde est celle qui nous remue le cœur et le ventre. Elle est celle qui nous fait rencontrer les pensées de l'autre et embrasser sa façon de voir la vie. C'est elle qui nous fait découvrir les personnes comme elles sont réellement, qui nous fait plonger au plus profond de l'esprit et de l'âme. Elle n'arrive qu'à quelques rares élus et prend parfois de nombreuses années avant de voir le jour entre deux personnes, et en ça, elle est extraordinaire.

Ensuite, il y a les bonnes rencontres. Elles se produisent bien plus souvent qu'on ne croit le savoir. C'est l'intersection d'âmes qui se ressemblent souvent, ou de personnalités complémentaires. De ce face à face naissent souvent des rires et sourires, de la confiance et des confidences, des amitiés et des amours. C'est la rencontre qu'on ne regrette jamais, contrairement à la mauvaise. La mauvaise est celle qu'on aurait préféré éviter, mais le destin n'a pas su écouter nos prières. C'est l'affrontement avec une personne qu'on n'apprécie pas, ou avec une personne qu'on a à tort justement trop aimé dans le passé. Elle amène l'indifférence, l'agacement, la haine, ou la détresse. Chacun est sûr de la rencontrer un jour, et sûr aussi de ne savoir comment s'en débarrasser..

Il y a encore les rencontres calculées. Organisées depuis longtemps, ou préparées la veille, elles sont le fruit d'une planification douteuse. Elles aboutissent parfois à de véritables échanges, mais resteront souvent aussi stérile que la rencontre rapide. Rarement épicée, mais souvent sans saveur, elle a un goût de rationnel et de rigueur qui tue la magie de toutes les premières fois. Les rencontres inattendues, à l'inverse, respirent l'aventure et le mystère. C'est le choc entre deux personnes qui n'étaient pas préparées. Dans ce sens, sous les yeux de l'autre, elles sont presque comme nues. Elle est celle qui étonne vaguement, qui surprend, qui fait battre le cœur à cent à l'heure, qui parvient à faire s'écrouler le monde autour de nous.

Oui, il y a toutes ces rencontres.

* * *

_Luna éclate d'un rire enfantin qui se perd dans les voix des autres. Elle a pris son temps mais son sapin est enfin fini. Un œil objectif verrait aussitôt qu'il a été fait par une jeune fille aux mains d'enfants et qu'il est magnifique; mais elle n'est que subjectivité et n'arrive donc pas à se satisfaire de la disposition pourtant parfaite des guirlandes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle sait qu'elle y a mis tout son cœur._

_Drago évite son arbre de Noël du regard. De toute façon, s'il n'aime pas la fête en elle-même, il y a peu de chances qu'il apprécie son symbole le plus fort. Il sait aussi qu'il l'a un peu bâclé, mais s'en moque. Personne ne s'en rendra compte et il ne sera même pas à Poudlard lors du réveillon, alors... Il soupire, ne sait plus quoi faire. Il aimerait partir d'ici, maintenant qu'il a fini. Avec un peu de chance, Pansy serait encore dans la salle commune. Il a peur d'être seul car il sait que tous ont du partir s'amuser sous la neige fraîchement tombée. Monsieur Malefoy est un paradoxe vivant. Il reste presque toujours entouré mais se meurt de la plus grande des solitudes._

_Luna s'éloigne peu à peu pour admirer son oeuvre. Drago, quant à lui, recule brutalement pour fuir le fruit de sa labeur et s'en va sans se retourner._

* * *

Enfin, il y a la rencontre de Luna Lovegood et Drago Malefoy. C'est celle qui vous intéresse le plus, n'est-ce pas? On pourrait imaginer, écrire, ou raconter de nombreuses histoires sur la façon dont elle se déroule. Après tout, Noël est une fête où s'entrelacent amitié et tendresse, parait-il. Luna reste rêveuse devant son sapin alors que Drago grommelle au loin des plaintes sourdes qui ne sont entendues que de lui-même. L'imagination du lecteur s'emballe alors et dans sa rêverie absurde, il voit déjà la jeune fille courir vers Drago et s'imagine un dialogue décalé afin de satisfaire ses envies de romance. Nous souhaitons tous que Luna aille interpeller le jeune Malefoy, lui fasse une remarque, ou un compliment. Oui, c'est bien cela: une rencontre magique, saupoudrée de regards timides et de voix tantôt hésitantes, tantôt résolues..

Pourtant, cela restera à jamais un fantasme.

En effet, la rencontre de Luna Lovegood et de Drago Malefoy est celle qui n'existe pas. C'est celle dont on tait le nom car il ne plait que rarement; mais c'est une rencontre à l'image d'un mort né. Elle ne verra jamais réellement le jour, et certains trouvent cela triste, mais a-t-on le moindre pouvoir face aux caprices du destin? Ne vous y trompez pas: ils se sont bien entendus interpellés et croisés de nombreuses fois, mais quelque chose fait que leurs existences ne s'entrechoqueront jamais. Luna observe toujours le ciel alors que Drago fixe le sol comme s'attendant à s'apercevoir qu'il marche sur un abîme. Elle n'est comprise de personne, et personne ne cherche à le comprendre. Ils ne se ressemblent pas assez, ou peut-être trop justement.

La rencontre entre ces deux jeunes gens n'est pas née et cela est sans nul doute regrettable. Ensemble, ils auraient été adorables, représentants d'une collision entre deux univers, douceur et brutalité, rêve et réalité... Le lecteur se plait à les imaginer les mains jointes l'une contre l'autre, les joues rosies par la passion et le froid, les épaules tangentes. Mais comme toujours, la vérité est bien loin de toutes ces divagations. Ils se tournent obstinément le dos, chacuns dans des pensées qui ne trouvent pas de point commun. Ils sont deux planètes voguant sur leur orbite prédéfinie, se rapprochant, s'éloignant, s'éloignant..

La rencontre qui ne naîtra jamais est le symbole même de l'injustice de notre monde. C'est celle qui détruit tout projet d'avenir, qui condamne les moindres issues communes. Cependant, cette intersection inexistante entre leurs vies leur épargnera des maux dont ils ignorent tout. Cette rencontre invisible les préservera de douleurs intérieures et de chagrins passionnels bien trop violents pour leurs cœurs encore fragiles, quoi qu'il puissent en penser. S'ils se rencontraient rapidement ou en profondeur, de façon bonne ou mauvaise, de manière calculée ou inattendue, Luna Lovegood et Drago Malefoy ne tomberaient que sur leur propre perte, causée par une folie amoureuse sans merci.

Oui, leur rencontre, celle qui ne verra jamais le jour, est sans nulle doute la plus terrible et la plus merveilleuse d'entre toutes...mais le savent-ils seulement?

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que j'ai pour ma part pris de plaisir à l'écrire. Si vous avez une critique ou des questions, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, d'ailleurs tout commentaire positif ou négatif est particulièrement bienvenu. **Une petite review?** *yeux de chiot battu*

**Bonnes fêtes encore,**

_NalaH._


End file.
